To Drive Like a Muggle
by butterflygirly99
Summary: A little one shot about Hermione's first driving test.


**A/N: So here's another one-shot for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. This time the prompt is to write about a certain character doing a specific action, in my case, my character is Hermione and my action is ride (as in transportation).**

* * *

"Just do you're best, sweetie. You'll do fine. Just don't worry!" my mother called out to me from the car, waving. Her bright smile and confidence was rather reassuring, yet it still didn't settle the sick feeling I had in my stomach.

Today my my driving test, and I couldn't be more terrified.

Everything else had come so easy to me. I never had a problem studying and magic was a cinch, but ironically, the simplest, most mundane skill on the planet was the one that made shivers go down my spine. I had faced so much worse, and it stupid for me to twist my nerves into a tangled mess, but I couldn't help it, riding a hunk of metal on wheels was just purely unnatural!

I took a deep breath as I walked into the DMV office. I noticed a long queue of muggles in line, some teenagers nervously waiting for their test; others old adults paying tickets and swearing.

_Now serving number: 79!_ a pleasant female voice said into the loudspeaker. I looked down at the ticket I had gotten: 99. This was going to be a while...

Waiting was extremely boring. I fiddled my thumbs, twirled a piece of my hair, stared off into space.

_Now serving number: 84!_

I imagined if Ron and Harry were here, they'd secretly be using magic to entertain themselves. Soon, I figured that I shouldn't waste this precious time thinking about the friends I wouldn't see until fall. I should be studying. After all, isn't that how I ace all my tests.

_Now serving number: 88!_

I took out a large textbook from my handbag and opened it up the the first page: The Everyday Wizard's Guide to Muggle Driving by Allison Trinity Millers. The book was filled with tips and tricks about muggle driving. I turned to chapter 9: What to do if you fail?

Chapter nine was filled with all sorts of spells that you can use to convince the DMV officer to pass you. It was Ron's favorite chapter.

_Now serving number: 96!_

Now serving number 96? I looked at the clock on the wall. Over 45 minutes had past and it would soon be my turn! I took another deep breath and collected myself. _Well, even if I fail, there's always chapter 9!_ I joked to myself.

_Now serving number: 99!_

I sighed. It was time.

I walked up to the front desk cautiously. It was no time to channel my inner Tonks. "Hermione Jean Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied as calmly and confidently as I could mange.

"I see you are taking you're road test. It seems you have passed the written test with flying colors, well done! I'll meet you behind and we can start." the officer said as he headed towards the back of the building.

I followed him silently, afraid that if I were to say something, I would appear nervous.

When we finally got to the back of the building he said, "That's ours, over there." he said pointing to a bright yellow car parked against the curb.

As soon as I sat in the driver's seat, I strapped on my seat belt. The Everyday Wizard's Guide to Muggle Driving stated that not wearing your seat belt immediately would result in and instantaneous fail.

"Well, before we start, my name is Jason Hall and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask." he said kindly as I started the car.

I turned on my blinker as I pulled away from the curb. I saw Jason write something down on his clipboard, and all I could do was hope it was good.

As I started driving down the road, my nerves began to wear away. My confidence was building up, but ever so often when Jason wrote something down, I clenched the steering wheel just a little tighter.

"Okay, so you're going to turn here." Jason said, breaking the silence that had been between us for the last few minutes. I checked my mirror as I prepared to make the hairpin turn. This was always the hardest part for me. My heart started beating faster and I felt my hands become clammy.

The rest of the test was just 5 minutes simple driving all the way back to the DMV office. When I had parked the car, Jason smiled at me.

"Good job sweetie, most people are terrified on their first test. Let me just tally up you're score and see if you passed."

I smiled and nodded. He had no idea.

"Well Miss Granger." Jason said looking down at his clipboard. "It seems you have passed. Congratulations, you should be very proud."

"Thank you, Sir!" I said grinning widely. I was certainly excited. I had passed on my own accord. No magic, no tricks, just my own skill. And that was a very good feeling.

I had passed on my first try! I couldn't wait to share the news with my parents and Ron and Harry.

Unfortunately, I quickly remembered it would be at least another hour before they would take my driver's license picture.

I wrote my name down on the driver's license picture list and took another ticket. Number 147.

_Now serving number 122!_

* * *

**_Title: To Drive Like a Muggle_**

**_Written by: butterflygirly99_**

**_Prompts: Hermione Granger, Ride_**

**_Rating: K_**

**_Minimum Word Count Necessary: 900_**

**_Word Count: 906 words  
_**


End file.
